Instead of taking blood by way of a needle from a vein, a small sample of blood can be obtained by means of a finger stick. A finger stick describes the process of puncturing the skin with a small sharp blade and obtaining a small sample of blood which enters a small vessel by way of capilliary action. In order to fill a small vessel, generally having a capacity less than 1 milliliter, by way of capilliary action, it is necessary to maintain a small pool of blood on the finger. Obtaining a blood sample by way of a finger stick in a capilliary vessel has many disadvantages. For example, the small pool of blood frequently runs thereby interrupting the capilliary action. The entry of a bubble into the capilliary tube creates problems and prevents obtaining a sufficient blood sample. Also, it is necessary to massage a finger in order to obtain a sufficient sample depending upon where the stick occurred. All of these disadvantages are solved by the present invention.